Parejas Inéditas
by Vedda
Summary: Serie de oneshots de parejas que no alcanzaron lugar en el fanon. Admitamoslo, el amor apesta.
1. Cangrejo en la luna

He vuelto! El otro día estaba dándome un tour por los fics de romance (Sí, Mr. Wonderfull, esto es culpa tuya!) y en un muy poco tiempo ya tenía una lista completa de todas las parejas. Algunas cascaban, otras no tanto. Y no encontré un miserable Lucius/Voldemort en español¿Es mucho pedir? Reviews o no reviews, comienzo la serie de las parejas más raras que nadie ha escrito, con...

**CANGREJO EN LA LUNA**

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Rowling. Lástima

**Pareja:** Luna/Goyle

**¿Por qué emparejarlos:** Una mascota grande para una soñadora irremediable. Vivirían aislados del mundo en su burbuja de felicidad.

* * *

Abrazada a su cadera, avanzando por el pasillo como un extraño cuadrúpedo de dos cabezas, ninguno de los dos se cuidaba de las miradas del resto de Hogwarts. Uno por torpe, la otra por valemadrista ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Por fin encontró al hombre ideal, siempre dispuesto a escucharla y seguirla sin ningún grado de resistencia. Además, era muy cariñoso sin llegar a pasarse de manos largas (Luna pensaba que era por respeto. En realidad, a Gregory ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza. Y que Crabbe se torciera de envidia, si quería) 

Él también estaba encantado. Ella jamás le gritaba por "comportamiento inadecuado", como las otras chicas. En cambio, gran parte del tiempo lo tenía abrazado. Y sería un Goyle, pero entendía muy bien que eso resultaba agradable. ¿Por qué Draco nunca lo abrazó? Sospechaba que se trataba de un tipo de trato distinto (pero solo sospechaba, nada serio). Igual que a Draco, la seguiría hasta el infierno. Con el pequeño inconveniente de que a ella no podía copiarle en los exámenes, pero le ayudaba a hacer los acordeones (alias machetes alias chuletas). La pequeña y torcida letra de Luna era ideal para eso.

En cuanto pasaron la zona más traficada, se escabulleron (con la gracia que solo un cuadrúpedo de su tipo y los hipogrifos obesos pueden tener) al pasillo del salón multiusos. Aunque Dumbledore lo legalizó, el ED seguía celebrando ahí sus juntas, para conservar la tradición. Gregory nunca había ido, pero Luna confiaba en que el resto lo aceptara con el paso del tiempo.

Mala estrategia. Volaron rayos de maldiciones, pero gracias a los reflejos de Luna ninguno les pegó.

- Suéltala!

- Uh- Un diálogo brillante, tratándose de Goyle -

- No, es que… ahora ando con él

Se hizo el silencio. Una perpleja Hermione fue la primera en articular palabra.

- Y por que lo traes?

- Pues porque quiero que también sepa defenderse -Luna usó un tono de estar explicando la cosa más obvia ¿Ya no se acuerdan de lo que pasó en el tren?

- Ahhh… feo

- No a ti, Greggy - Luna le dio palmaditas en el cuello - Entonces ¿lo admiten o no en la clase?. - Las miradas pasaron inmediatamente a Harry-

- Luna… Es Goyle! es un slytherin! Es incluso más estúpido que Crabbe!

- Y? Qué no dijo Dumbledore que necesitábamos unirnos?

Harry frunció un poco el ceño y también su voluntad. Hasta Albus admitió una vez un mortífago arrepentido entre sus filas ¡Pero Goyle¿Sería siquiera posible enseñarle ALGO?

- De acuerdo. Se queda.

Luna sonrió. Si ya había hecho que lo admitieran en el ED¿Qué tan difícil iba a ser presentarlo con sus padres?


	2. Pues ni tan juntos

**Pareja:** Remus/Bellatrix

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos:** Pues ni tan juntos…

* * *

El ex profesor de DCAO revisó las flores una y otra vez antes de escoger el ramo adecuado. Sabía que no había un cadáver en esa tumba, pero era más fácil sobrellevar el luto sobre una lápida con el nombre de Black. No en el cementerio, porque oficialmente Sirius seguía siendo un fugitivo, sino en la colina detrás de Hogsmeade, sitio de sus antiguas correrías 

De los Merodeadores ya solo quedaba él. El rostro de Peter acudió a su mente pero sacudió la cabeza. Peter contaba por muerto hacía años… especialmente desde que supo que seguía vivo. Lástima de tiempo perdido, pensando que de verdad Sirius lo mató, odiándolo por destruir el grupo.

Otra guerra en puerta, ahora estaba más solo que la vez anterior y cargaba con la responsabilidad de Harry. Se sentía doblegado. La luna en cuarto creciente naturalmente no le ayudaba.

Una figura femenina adulta estaba sentada junto a la tumba, de espaldas a él. A lo lejos pensó vagamente en Molly o Tonks. Una vez las encontró ahí. Cuando estuvo a un par de pasos, la fémina volteó. Bellatrix, casi irreconocible sin su atuendo de mortífaga. La misma niña inquieta de Hogwarts, con muchas más ojeras y menos brillo en los ojos… y un ramo fresco de flores para la tumba de su primo

Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por tomar las varitas. Como si no hubieran combatido, como si olvidaran lo del Ministerio… como si ella no hubiera matado a Sirius. Guardando sus distancias, cada uno se dedicó a mirar la tumba del animago. Remus no estaba seguro de que hacer. Debería avisar a la Orden para intentar capturarla, pero más tardaría él en dar un paso que ella en desaparecer. Podía quedarse mirando, pero¿y si intentaba matarlo? La señora Lestrange tenía fama, ganada a pulso, de ser más rápida que nadie con la varita. Inexplicablemente Sirius logró mantenerla a raya un poco de tiempo. Un mucho de tiempo.

¿Qué, en los infiernos, hacía ella ahí¿Por qué le llevó flores a Black¿Arrepentimiento, regodeo, simple aburrimiento?

Minutos antes del atardecer, ella sacó de entre sus ropas un hipogrifo de marfil, sin duda un portkey.

¿Tu sabías lo del arco?

- No

- Yo tampoco

Para cuando Remus tuvo una respuesta, ella ya se había ido.


	3. Mujer Fatal

**MUJER FATAL**

**Pareja**: Hermione/Dudley

**¿Por que ponerlos juntos:** Reto de Annie Malfoy

"Esos muggles no lo dejarán salir"

"Ron! Tenemos, tenemos que sacarlo de ahí antes de que llegue el ministerio"

Hermione dió un par de vueltas a la casa de los Dursley, mientras Ron buscaba desesperadamente una idea en su cabeza para distraerlos. Por la ventana veía a tío Vernon dormido en el sillón frente a la _tevelisíon, _y a Petunia en el segundo piso limpiando. Pero¿que hacer con Dudley?. El quizá ya sabía que Herm y Ron merodeaban la casa, y por eso no dejaba a Harry salir. Dudley tenía tan mala opinión de los magos como sus padres.

De pronto, los ojos de puerquito de Dudley se toparon con Hermione, por un descuido de esta. La miraba justo como hacía minutos miraba un pay en el refrigerador.

Hermione, al darse cuenta de que el primo de Harry la descubrió, no intentó esconderse sino que avanzó hacia él, y con la mejor sonrisa preguntó:

"¿Oye, tu eres el primo de Harry?"

Claro que a Dudley jamás chica alguna le había sonreído, así que no alcanzaba a distinguir los tipos de sonrisa

"Ahhhh... ¿eres de su escuela?"

"Ay, Dudkins"Recordaba vagamente que Harry comentó que así lo llamaba su madre "¿Por que tan frío? Para tí soy Hermi"

Respondió, poniendo sus brazos sobre lo gordos hombros del chico, en una insólita escena que Harry miraba con ojos desorbitados

Hermione se colgó un poco de él, moviendo coquetamente los hombros, distracción suficiente para que Dudley no viera a Ron en la ventana haciéndole señas a Harry para que saliera. Acción que solo completaron cuando Hermione tuvo bien abrazada la bola de manteca. Muy rápido, Ron ya estaba explicándole a Harry el plan de acción para huir. Acción que tuvieron que postergar porque la bola de manteca no se soltaba

* * *

Mmmh, no quedó totalmente coherente, pero esa es la idea. Oh, vamos¿como, si no, Hermione se emparejaría con alguien tan desagradable? (Draco al menos es lindo!).

**Annie:** Espero haber dado el ancho. Gracias por tus ánimos

**LVIII:** Como ves, ya he arreglado el formato, así que deja a mis pies en paz!


	4. Mujer casada I

**MUJER CASADA: ANALOGÍAS**

**Pareja**: Sirius/Molly

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos?**: Porque creo que quizá Molly es el tipo de mujer a la que le gustan los chicos malos que resultan ser (y estar) buenos. Si alguien sabe de otra hembra (o macho…) del canon con quién no hayan emparejado a Sirius, estoy dispuesta a escucharlo

**Warnings:** Infidelidad conyugal o algo así. No sé si cuente.

Pasada la batalla en el Ministerio, devolver a los niños a Hogwarts fue una tortura. Pero no podían dejarlos en casa lo que quedaba del año… ¡aunque hubiera sido tan poco! De buena gana se quedaría con Harry, quizá el más afectado por la muerte de Sirius. Ella misma seguía asustada cuando regresó por polvos Flu a casa. Su esposo no pudo a encaminarlos porque tenía un montón de papeles que resolver en el ministerio.

Mientras preparaba ensalada para la cena, reflexionaba. Cierto que las visiones de Harry salvaron la vida a Arthur, pero… se la costaron a Sirius. ¿En cuanto tiempo tendría otra visión?.

Curiosa analogía: Arthur y Sirius. ¡Por Merlín, pero que hombres tan distintos!. Es decir, Arthur jamás tomaba un riesgo. Bueno, los artefactos muggles que llevaba a casa¿y eso qué? Apenas se imaginaba a Arthur intentando algo un poco más osado que desgnomizar el jardín sin guantes (Mientras pensaba, Molly intentaba cortar los vegetales derechitos). No necesariamente peligro físico, pero quizá si peligro de otro tipo… como coquetearle a una mujer casada. O solo dejar que por la cabeza de esa mujer pasara un vientecillo con un remoto parecido a la idea de que le estaba coqueteando.

Molly sacudió la cabeza. No, todo lo que la unía con Sirius era un montón de preocupaciones, entre ellas Harry. Durante vida del animago evitó por todos los medios pensamientos del tipo, y aunque ya no le resultaban peligrosos, era mejor seguir así. De modo que imaginar que si se _hubiera _casado con alguien como Sirius y no con alguien como Arthur era torturarse. Aún más tortura si pensaba en el tipo de vida que _hubiera_ llevado, y las apasionantes correrías que _hubiera _tenido (de las que claro, _habría _salido viva de estar Sirius con ella)

Esta vez sacudir la cabeza no funcionaba. Los vegetales iban quedando más y más chuecos. Se sentía como una niña tonta por pensar cosas así. Tenía una casa, una parvada de críos próximos a convertirse en adultos, un esposo adorable… el sueño de muchas mujeres. Aún con sus tristes finanzas, llevaban la vida sin pasar mucha necesidad. Pero la rutina mata. Escuchándola suficientes veces, hasta la canción más bonita cansa. Y ya estaba harta de la misma sinfonía

Haciendo la mímica de cortar los vegetales, porque la verdad ya no le interesaban, Molly seguía en el país de los "hubiera". Seguro, Arthur se _hubiera_ conseguido otra mujer si ella se _hubiera_ encontrado primero a Sirius. ¿Cómo _hubieran_ sido sus hijos? Fred y George serían los mismos bromistas, seguro. Y ella _hubiera_ tenido que ser precavida por ambos, así que Ginny quedaba fuera del panorama. ¿_Hubieran_ tenido siquiera hijos? De repente le entraron escalofríos al imaginar a Sirius cuidando niños. Una cosa es mimar a Harry unos días al año, pero tanto como cuidarlo, hacerse cargo de sus gastos, regañarlo si su cuarto estaba demasiado tirado, aconsejarlo bien, desvelarse con él si tenía fiebre, asegurarse de que tomara agua suficiente, pasar por alto la música a alto volumen (y todas esas cosas que los Dursley no hicieron por él) eran más bien maratones de resistencia. Y Sirius no los afrontaría. ¿Cómo _hubiera_ terminado siendo ella? Seguramente tendría que absorber todas esas actividades para cubrir a Sirius. Sería adulta por los dos todo el tiempo. Aún sin hijos… vamos¿el hombre era siquiera capaz de comprometerse?

Algo admirable de Arthur era la entrega que le ponía a la rutina, cuando amaba algo. La estuvo cortejando seis meses antes de que anduvieran como novios. Le pidió matrimonio en tres ocasiones antes de conseguir un sí. No le molestó pintarle con esmalte rosa las uñas de los pies en los últimos meses del embarazo en turno porque ella ya no se las alcanzaba. ¿_Hubiera_ Sirius hecho eso¿Seguiría con ella, aún habiendo engordado luego de tantos partos? Muy probablemente no.

Horas después, Arthur llegó agotado del ministerio. Extrañamente, en lugar de la ensalada acostumbrada encontró un rico caldo de verduras, y a su esposa sirviendo la mesa

"Molly, Molly, esto es terrible. Si Sirius no_ hubiera_ sido tan impulsivo"

"Arthur, amor, el _hubiera_ no existe"

* * *

Quizá tarde un poco en subir los siguientes capítulos porque estoy próxima al "examen del juicio final", pero voy a seguirlo, seguro!

**Sara Fenix Black: **Me halaga saber que pude transmitir el sentimiento. Espero que los siguientes también te lleguen.

¿Retos?Claro! Slash, raiting R, situaciones absurdas… lo que se les ocurra. Solo dos condiciones:

UNO: Snape/Harry , James/Lilly y Ron/Hermione encabezan la lista de parejas no admitibles. Solo parejas inéditas. O que por lo menos no estén trilladas.

DOS: Hasta nuevo aviso, preferiría no tomar retos con palabras o frases repetidas.


	5. Mantra

**MANTRA**

**Pareja:** Ron/Olympe (y Hermione/Fleur para efectos de argumento), unos años después de Hogwarts (en el improbable supuesto de que todos sobreviven a la batalla con Voldemort)

**¿Por qué emparejarlos:** Reto de LVIII

⌂ Maxime/Ron (como friego con esa parejita)

⌂ Ambos deben de traer puesta al menos una prenda y media de cuero. Ron tiene que traer un látigo y Maxime espuelas bajo una justificación convincente PERO que no tendrá que ver con animales, el viejo oeste, fiestas de disfraces, la Orden, la Marca Tenebrosa o el Ministerio de Magia.

⌂ No debe acontecer en Gran Bretaña pero tampoco es valido salir con una jalada al estilo "es que Dumbledore/Fudge/Chabelo nos envió a Guatemala". Se vale estar en aguas internacionales. No deben estar implicados naufragios, vacaciones o la Orden.

⌂ Y la pista salvadora (?): Ron debe de estar tarareando «Payaso» de Molotov por una razón que no empiece con 'H' y termine con 'ermione', salvo probablemente si hay femslash no explícito Je-je

_Nota de Vedda: Con esos amigos ¿quién quiere enemigos?_

**Warnings:** Femslash no explícito y quizá algo de OOC (Mira que si emparejar a Herm con otra chica…).

* * *

Para ser otoño en las costas del norte de Francia, el clima era cálido. Muy cálido, según el gusto de los ingleses que se reunían en la finca rústica de Madame Maxime. Buena parte de ellos, magos jóvenes, estaban ahí por ser invitados de la novia: Hermione Granger.

¡Sí! La boda de Hermione. El resto, en su mayor parte franceses y magos jóvenes también, eran compañeros de Beauxbatons de Fleur Delacour. No, no era una boda múltiple. De hecho, se celebró en Francia porque el Ministerio en Inglaterra todavía no aceptaba ese tipo de uniones.

La incomodidad flotaba entre las mesas. Los invitados pretendían sobrellevarlo con una juguetona jovialidad de la que estaban lejos. Harry repetía "si eso la hace feliz, debemos aceptarlo" como un mantra o jaculatoria, más que como un argumento. La frase (préstamo de Albus) intentaba cubrir su propia incomodidad, que no podía aceptar ni siquiera ante si mismo, mucho menos externarla. Primero, porque Hermione le tenía mucho cariño y no deseaba lastimarla, segundo, porque no sería "políticamente correcto" (frase préstamo de Percy).

Y si Harry tenía que combatir así su reacción natural, imaginen ahora la reacción de Ron. Para tristeza de Hermione, su gran amigo de todos los años de colegio no aparecía por ningún lado, aunque Ginny aseguraba haberlo visto alistar algunas cosas en la Madriguera.

Minutos antes de la ceremonia, Madame Maxime andaba de aquí para allá arreglando problemas diversos (Rita Skeetler entre ellos). Estaba tan apegada a los Delacour, que cuando Fleur dijo " _je vais me marier_" , con gusto le prestó su finca (después de todo, Gabrielle también se casó ahí), pero no esperaba un ambiente tan tenso. El aspecto de la directora contrastaba con el resto de las invitadas, y no solo por la estatura. Alegó que estando en la finca llevaría ropa de finca, y que como anfitriona debía estar en condiciones de atender cualquier imprevisto, así que conservo desde el chaleco de cuero a las botas de ternera con espuelas incluidas que regularmente usaba en la finca

Mientras volvía de la cava, buscando precisamente otra botella de firewhisky ruso, repitiendo la versión en francés del mantra-slogan de Harry, escuchó algo parecido a un gemido entre los rosales.

Mitad alarmada (quién sabe que cosas se podría hacer tras un arbusto tan tupido), mitad fastidiada, se asomó a averiguar. Con alivio encontró solo un joven, muy pelirrojo, vestido con reglamentaria túnica azul de gala, pero también con guantes de cuero y un látigo. Cantaba o tarareaba una canción en español, de la que Olympe solo entendió algo de "es verdad, soy un payaso…" (**N. de A.:** A ver, a ver, Ron es británico ¿Por qué en los infiernos sabe de Molotov?), pero eso y la tonada le hablaban de desconsuelo e impotencia.

"No diga que pensaba integumpig la boda con eso"

" Quizá…"

El chico la miraba con ojos de tristeza, y a Olympe le recordó un oso cobrizo de peluche (casi tamaño real) que le regalaron de niña.

"¿Pogque no sale?"

El pelirrojo apuntó al extremo de su cinto, atorado en el rosal al aparecerse. Le tomó algo de esfuerzo trozarlo porque era de un cuero muy grueso.

"Si eso la hagse feliz, debegmos aceptaglo"

" A usted también la pescó Harry¿cierto?"

Ambos rieron tristemente. Todos los invitados habían dicho la dichosa frasecilla por lo menos una vez y difícilmente alguno la creía. Era bueno poderlo compartir.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Ron Weasley. ¿Usted es Madame Maxime?"

Olympe se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo lástima de Ron, ahora que tenía un nombre concreto para evocarlo.

"Olympe Maxime. Se un poco como se siengte. Yo también quiego mucho a Fleur"

Se detuvo rápidamente. Lo ojos abiertísimos de Ron eran el mejor aviso del malentendido.

"¡Oh¡no en esa fogma!"

¿Por qué de repente se sentía avergonzada de lo que pensara de ella un chico con la edad para ser su crío?

"Vagmos al jagdín centgal, ya casi inician y Hegmione estaga feliz de veglo ahí"

Con mantra, sin mantra y a pesar del mantra, la ceremonia fue… digamos exitosa, en cuanto a que ocurrió sin incidentes graves

Los ánimos se calmaron un poco para el brindis. Se repartieron copas incluso para los más pequeños. Ron seguía al lado de Olympe, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porqué

"Hubiera sido más fácil verla con otro hombre… pero esto…"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco lo espegaba de Fleur… cgueo que ni ella lo espegaba"

Definitivo, a Ron le caía bien Olympe cuando estaba fuera de su papel de directora. Durante la visita a Hogwarts, hacía ya años, le pareció una mujer severa y caprichosa, y seguía siéndolo, pero como persona tenía ese "no-sé-que" que inclina a la gente a confiar.

"Como diría mi madre", Ron dio un largo y triste suspiro, como ventilando toda la inquietud que cargaba, "hay muchas mujeres… aunque no va a haber otra igual"

Ron se recargó un poco en el hombro de Olympe (más bien en su cintura, lo que tenía más a la altura de su cabeza), y ella lo rodeó con el brazo

"Si eso la hace feliz…"

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews! Ya estoy trabajando en sus retos, estén al pendiente

**LVIII:** Ok, aquí esta. Espero no haber roto ninguno de tus exigentes estandares (por otro lado, sí que me hubiera reído, yo sabía que ibas a salir con algo así)

**Dalloway:** Creo que tomaré el Remus/James¡Sirius/Remus es casi canónico!

**Naelg-chan:** Una venganza… hummm, esto se va a poner bueno

**Ginger: **Tenía planeado un Lilly/Petter ¿te molestaría que los alternara?

**Kiara:** Suena interesante emparejar a McGonagall con Neville, espero no tener muchos problemas con tanta diferencia de edad… y a todo esto ¿quién es Hestia?

**Annie:** Ojoy! Un halago tuyo! Tuve dificultades serias para juntarlos, pero ya teniendo la línea de acción, lo demás fue sencillo… pues no sé, tal vez si le gustó, pobre Hermione, es que comenzó a faltarle el aire. Y tranquila, eso de las escenas de sexo son mi último as bajo la manga, que espero no tener que utilizar en esta serie

Por cierto... Aclaro que no estoy en contra de los homosexuales, en gustos se rompen géneros (literalmente), pero otra cosa que me tiene harta es que en los slash, cuando hay boda, resulta que "milagrosamente" todos están muy cómodos y felices, excepto uno o dos personajes estratégicos. Me parece que en universo de HP (y en la vida real, tristemente) la mayoría es de mente muy cerrada (gracioso eufemismo de "discriminador") pero se preocupa mucho por parecer correcto y que no lo tachen de retrógrada (lo cual no tiene nada que ver, muchas culturas antiguas y supuestamente menos civilizadas lo aceptaron con naturalidad), así que en su tibiedad se limitan a sub-tolerarlo. Pero en fin, los fanfictions no tienen que apegarse del todo a la lógica de ningún universo… yep, soy una amargada.


	6. Teacher's Pet

**TEACHER'S PET**

**Pareja:** McGonagall/Neville

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos:** Reto de Kiara

* * *

El trío de oro encaminó sus pasos a Las Tres Escobas. Lástima que en el mundo mágico no conocieran los sixs, porque sería muy cómodo llevar cervezas de mantequilla así a la escuela. El lugar estaba, como en todas las visitas de los Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, a reventar. Pero no lo suficiente para no notar algo raro en la mesa más oculta. 

"¿Esa es la Maestra McGonagall con Neville?"

Los tres miraron incrédulos como Minerva tomaba la mano del desprecavido alumno, que se veía un poco menos que aterrado, y le hablaba suavemente. Neville cerraba los ojos y asentía a cada cosa que decía. No perdieron detalle hasta que una parvada de Hufflepuffs pasaron enfrente… y cuando se quitaron, ninguno de los dos estaba en la mesa.

Esperaron un rato junto a la puerta para seguirlos cuando salieran, pero conforme salió el resto y el local quedó de nuevo semivacío, se dieron cuenta de que no saldrían

De regreso a Hogwarts, nadie había visto a Neville. Los tres se quedaron todavía un rato en la sala común, hasta que también se quedó vacía y subieron a dormir

A eso de las tres de la mañana la puerta se abrió, para dejar pasar a un agotado, tembloroso, pálido y feliz, inmensamente feliz, Neville.

En el almuerzo, Hermione casi saltó a la pared cuando Harry le contó.

"¡Pero no se puede, sencillamente no se puede, los reglamentos son claros respecto a los romances maestro-alumno"

"No imagino a la McGonagall en esos trances con un alumno"

"Yo sí, cállate" La cara de Ron podía ser de asco o de diversión, según se quisiera

A un par de asientos de ellos, Neville devoraba una torre de hotcakes, bajo la gris explicación de que "había tenido mucha actividad el día anterior…"

Y aunque el trío pactó, por primera vez en su metiche estancia en Hogwarts, no averiguar más, las pistas les saltaban como gotas de aceite hirviendo.

En clase de transfiguraciones, McGonagall (más contenta que de costumbre) sentó a Neville adelante, y cada vez que pasaba junto a él, aprovechaba para tocar su hombro. Luego le pidió que se quedara al final para hablar con él. Neville no fue a la siguiente clase, y llegó tarde a la hora a continuación de esa. Después, en Herbología, estaba tan distraído que Sprout le pidió que saliera un rato para que se despejara con el aire.

En la tarde, Harry se lo topó saliendo del despacho de McGonagall, de nuevo pálido y feliz. Neville se puso bastante nervioso

"Eh… ah… adiós, Harry" Y huyó del lugar

Ese tipo de cosas comenzaban a volverse la rutina. Ya sea que se perdieran los dos de la comida, o Neville se quejara de terribles calambres en las piernas, o que sorprendieran a McGonagall tarareando una alegre cancioncilla, todo apuntaba a la misma dirección.

Ni siquiera quedó entre el trío, ni entre los Gryffindor, sino que llegó un punto en que hasta Snape hacía "sutiles" referencias, del tipo "¡Longbottom, respondame¿le comió la lengua el gato?", que todos entendían menos el aludido. Así que el día que Minerva recibió un vociferador de la abuela de Neville, gritando algo así como "MI POBRE NIETO ES DEMASIADO JOVEN! EL MINISTERIO SABRÁ DE ESTO!", a nadie le extrañó.

Un día, haciendo ronda de prefectos, Hermione y Ron los alcanzaron a ver al final de un pasillo a Neville y Minerva, charlando tranquilamente. Cuando la maestra alcanzó a ver a los dos prefectos, fue muy obvio que intentaron un cambio de tema.

"Maestra, Neville… toda la escuela lo sabe"

Ambos se miraron afligidos. McGonagall tomó aire profundamente

"Debimos haberlo dicho hace mucho… aunque esto seguramente me traerá problemas en el ministerio" Ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad

"No… yo empecé esto. Les diré que fui yo el que acudió a usted" De nuevo más miradas de complicidad

A estas alturas, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido tiempo de arrepentirse del comentario

"Pero yo soy mayor, se supone que sé como funcionan las cosas"

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en el desayuno, Neville estaba en la mesa de los maestros, junto a Minerva. La gente de la escuela ya corría especulaciones respecto a bodas secretas y juicios de custodia, cuando Albus se levantó para anunciar algo

"Como todos ustedes saben, en Hogwarts nos gustan las cosas claras. El día de hoy, queremos compartir un suceso importante, que no había ocurrido antes al menos al nivel colegio. Su compañero Neville…"

Toda la escuela estaba pendiente, las cucharas se quedaron a la mitad del camino a la boca. Neville subió a la mesa, ayudado por la maestra McGonagall, y para sorpresa de todos, hizo lo totalmente impensable...

"Su compañero Neville Longbottom, con asesoría personal de la maestra Minerva McGonagall, se ha convertido en el animago más jóven jamás registrado en Gran Bretaña" Dijo con énfasis Dumbledore, mientras señalaba a un pequeño pato gris que ahora deambulaba sobre la mesa, bajo la muy orgullosa mirada de la maestra

Un gruñido colectivo mitad frustración mitad alivio recorrió el gran comedor. Era como un generalizado "¿ESO era todo?" Lavander se levantó, indignada

"Pero, pero… ¿y lo otro?"

McGonagall la miró como a un extraterrestre

"¿Qué otro?"

Lavander se hundió en su lugar, algo avergonzada, igual que el resto de la escuela. Bueno, eso explicaba todo, con margen de sobra. Algo decepcionados, todos los residentes de Hogwarts se dirigieron a sus actividades normales, formando pequeños tumultos en las áreas de siempre.

"¿Lo ven, los dos? No debemos dar por sentado solo porque imaginamos ver algo"

"Uh, cierto… oigan¿como que Draco se puso rayitos?"

"Siempre dije que eso con Crabbe era más que amistad"

Los tres se fueron discutiendo por el pasillo, sin ver a la maestra tranquilamente sentada en el gran comedor. Reía casi entre dientes, mientras acurrucaba a un lindo patito en sus brazos

"Te lo dije, mipequeño. Lo del animago era la coartada perfecta"

* * *

No estoy muy segura de como quedó, pero yo me he reído muchísimo al escribirlo.

**amsp14:** Que bien que les ha gustado! Oigan, como que a la McGonagall es fabuloso emparejarla con quién sea, es decir, con quién la pongan es nuevo (excepto quizá con Dumbledore)

**AnnieMalfoy:** Gracias por los ánimos. De verdad los tu dices, no soy gente de metal

**La Ale:** Oh, gracias!. En efecto, pienso seguirlos, y ojalá todos me queden, como tu dices _preciosos_. Y sí, la rutina mata


	7. Mujer casada II

**MUJER CASADA: **

**ANALGÉSICOS Y SUCEDÁNEOS**

**Pareja: **Severus/Narcissa

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos: **Aunque Lucius es uno de mis personajes favoritos, debo admitir ser pareja de alguien tan egocéntrico debe ser deprimente, aún más si esa persona no esta (¡Toma nota, Mr. Wonderfull¡Mi paciencia no es eterna!)

**Nota:** Ya había visto algunas vagas referencias. Tomo como hecho la anectdota del fanon que dice que Snape es padrino de Draco.

La mansión estaba casi vacía. Los muebles, los elfos, los cuadros, todo eso seguía ahí, pero el espíritu que la movía se volatizó.

Narcissa, recargada en el balcón, miraba a ningún punto en específico, delante de ella. No es que amara especialmente a Lucius, pero para un matrimonio se necesitan dos y ya bastante sola estaba antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkabán.

Sus amigas dejaron de visitarla. Algunos de sus maridos también fueron a Azkabán, y preferían evitar verse sospechosas.

"Estúpidas, como si fueramos a planear un rescate entre café y café…"

Una enorme nube negra cubría la mansión, pero los prados alrededor estaban perfectamente soleados. Hasta el sol huía de ella. Ah, y Draco también. En dos semanas de vacaciones apenas lo había visto. En el almuerzo, Narcissa fingió no ver el tatuaje en su brazo. Quizá era mejor así, mientras él anduviera con los mortífagos ella podía ponerse _una borrachera de salva sea la demencia, _como su madre hubiera dicho.

Mientras le daba un trago a su décimo segundo firewhisky del día, reflexionaba en que embriagarse no era lo mismo sola. Esas _ocasionales_ borracheras juntos eran lo mejor de su matrimonio. Oh, de acuerdo, de _ocasionales_ no tenían nada, desde que Draco estaba en Hogwarts era su rutina del fin de semana, pero se divertían mucho (especialmente cuando terminaban en la piscina).

"Lucius… ¿donde estás?"

Se recargó con más fuerza en el barandal del balcón. El mareo iba en aumento, pero no pensaba dejar de beber hasta ese sabroso punto donde todo valía nada. Faltaba realmente poco, puesto que las imagenes ya danzaban ante ella.

De pronto, perdió el punto de apoyo. Lo siguiente fue confuso. Todo se movía, intentó asirse del barandal, pero su mano quedó en un ángulo raro y solo logró rozar la barandilla con los dedos. Luego el jardín estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Impacto. Dolorosamente cerca de la maldita verja de estacas. La verja dentro de su espalda. Rogó quedar inconsciente rápido, pero la inconsciencia se le negaba. El sol pegaba en pleno. Un hilillo de sangre corría por su costado. Temía moverse, sabía que algo a la altura de su antebrazo estaba desacomodado pero no localizaba bien qué. Era difícil respirar. Dejó de forcejear cuando vió dos brillantes puntas metálicas que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Desde sus entrañas subía el sabor a sangre, aunque el dolor no le permitía reflexionar en ello. Escuchó vagamente a Draco, por su posición no pudo ver nada. Dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía, como si en lugar de sobre una cerca hubiera caído sobre un campo completo de estacas.

Pronto muchos medimagos estaban alrededor de ella. Para cuando la desempalaron, su cabeza punzaba por la resaca. A todo esto, la borrachera se le cortó al momento de resbalar. El sol la deslumbró. La sujetaron firmemente a una camilla y luego ¡paf, estaba en San Mungo. Ajetreo a su alrededor, podía ver poco por las tablillas con que sujetaron su cabeza. Draco corriendo junto a su camilla, alguien lo detuvo. Después, una medimaga rubia de rostro infantil hizo un hechizo cerca de su sien… y no supo nada más.

Despertó algo desorientada. Había una cabeza rubia en su regazo. Pero luego recordó que no podía ser Lucius porque él estaba en Azkabán y ella en San Mungo todo por beber donde no debía. De repente Draco le parecía tan pequeño. ¿Cómo diablos iba a criarlo sola por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo? El crío ya no era un crío, era ya casi un adulto (¡y un mortífago!) como su padre, pero aún la necesitaba. Es el tipo de cosas importantes que se olvidan al tomar.

Había alguien más en la habitación. No tenía mucho margen de movimiento por el vendaje y los entablillados, pero lo percibía. Narcissa se removió un poco para mirarlo, alterando a Draco

"¿Severus?"

"Ah… madre… es que no sabía a quién decirle y… " - Con un demonio, Draco no solo lucía sino gesticulaba igual que su padre

Narcissa apenas iba a hablar cuando Severus, con más autoridad sobre Draco de la que jamás poseyó Lucius, se le adelantó.

"Draco, ve a la mansión y duerme por lo menos una noche Tu también necesitas descansar"

Apenas se marchó Draco, Narcissa sintió que necesitaba otro trago. Tal vez Severus le adivinó el pensamiento porque le dio un vaso con líquido rojizo, con olor a volatilidad. No sabía precisamente a firewisky pero resultaba bastante sedante y le añadía peso a sus párpados.

Aunque la habitación del hospital no tenía ventanas, y por tanto siempre estaba en penumbr  
a, casi podría jurar que afuera llovía fuertemente. Del pasillo apenas llegaban ecos. Narcissa intentó acomodarse sobre la almohada pero apenas tenía movilidad. El profesor se inclinó a ayudarla.

El doctor dijo que regresarás a la mansión en una semana. Por suerte, no te perforaste ambos pulmones...

Narcissa alzó ligeramente una ceja ("demonios, ahora yo también estoy gesticulando como Lucius"). No más firewisky en el balcón, ni en la estancia, ni en el comedor, ni en la biblioteca.

Severus seguía muy cerca de ella. Y no le desagradaba, en absoluto, aunque su cara parecía tener escrita "Te lo dije, pero al fin esto ya no puede empeorar". Mejor dicho, leía eso en la cara del profesor porque realmente quería que alguien se lo dijiera. Que las cosas ya no iban a salir mal porque simplemente ya no había de donde ponerse peor.

"Lucius va a volver dentro de poco... el Lord tiene planeado un rescate a Azkabán. Probablemente obliguen a Draco a ir."

Corrección, ahora sí que las cosas no podían empeorar. Las malas noticias nunca llegan solas.

"Voy a vigilarlo de cerca, lo prometo."

Sin verificar si se refería a Draco o Lucius, eso se sentía mejor. O casi.

"¿Por qué sigues ayudándonos, Severus?"

El profesor recorrió con sus dedos demasiado blancos el manto de cabello de la Señora Malfoy

"No lo sé"

* * *

Siento haber desaparecido así pero los examenes se encimaron de tal manera que a veces me pregunto si fué planeado a propósito, y cada vez que quería escribir romance/humor terminaba con un angst entre manos. Afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones, y tengo algunas ideas nuevas. Sigo con los retos. 


	8. La escena del crimen

**LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN**

**Pareja:** TomRiddle/Myrtle

**¿Por qué ponerlos juntos:** Sé de sobra que Myrtle estaba llorando en los baños porque Olive Hornby se burló de sus lentes cuando la atacó el basilisco, pero déjenme hacerlo interesante.

* * *

Ya iba tarde para la reunión con Slughorn, todo por ese basilisco que no quería escuchar instrucciones. Detestaba haberlo castigado porque tantos cruciatus podían retrasar su crecimiento, pero de poco le servía un basilisco más grande si lo desobedecía. El casco mordaza lo mantendría a raya, y esperaba que cubrirle los ojos sería suficiente privación sensorial para disuadirlo de darse vueltas en la noche. De todas maneras, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ese basilisco. Urgentemente. Esa misma tarde. 

Nada de mascotas malcriadas que luego salían de su escondite y lo ponían en evidencia. Esa conducta era propia en los animales de Rubeus Hagrid, no en los de Tom Ryddle. Si había otro ataque, tendría que usar su expiatorio de emergencia.

- Oye, Tom, espera, espera...

Hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. Volteó, aunque sabía de sobra quién le hablaba. Myrtle lo alcanzó en el descansillo, y Tom tuvo que cruzar los brazos para resistir la tentación de empujarla por las escaleras.

- Tom, mañana va a haber excursión a Hogsmeade, y me preguntaba si querrías...

- Voy a estar muy ocupado

Por no decir "tengo un basilisco que alimentar". Lo único bueno de tratar con Myrtle era que no necesitaba usar sus modales, ni fingir ser encantador, de hecho podía maltratarla habitualmente y aún así la chica seguía adorándolo a cambio de galanteo ocasional. Myrtle hizo un gesto decepcionado. Estando seguro de que la iba a necesitar a futuro, Tom Ryddle puso su sonrisa más agradable y le explicó con tono paternal

- Los otros prefectos me pidieron que cuidara a los de primero

- Oh, bien, lástima

- Otro sábado, Myrtle...

La chica se derretía. Hora del golpe de gracia. A Tom le aburría que hiciera las cosas tan fáciles, pero al menos era una pieza que le costaba poco esfuerzo mover. Mordiéndose un poco el labio, fingiendo nerviosismo, el prefecto soltó la ensayada oferta

- ¿Qué te parecería si te llevo al salón de té nuevo?

Myrtle hizo un ruidito de felicidad. Le habían contado mil cosas respecto al salón que la familia Tudipié acababa de abrir. ¡Ella, con un chico! Oh, vaya, tenía que buscar a Olive Hornby cerca de los baños para contarle de su nueva cita... aunque de antemano sabía que la muy estúpida se iba a burlar de sus lentes.

Tom subió las escaleras corriendo antes de que Myrtle reaccionara para pedir detalles. Camino al despacho del profesor de pociones casi se tropezó con Rubeus y con el profesor Dumbledore. Más tarde, sentado junto a Slughorn y escuchando a la Prince narrar su última victoria en Quidditch, se preguntaba si todos los idiotas de la escuela estaban en su contra o le iban a servir de algo.

* * *

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! Respuestas en reviews. Lo juro, voy a subir el siguienjte pronto, creí que este ya lo había subido. 


	9. Entrega Express

**ENTREGA EXPRESS**

**Pareja:** Lilly/Petter para propósitos de James/Lilly. Algo de Sirius/Remus pero esa es casi canónica.

**Porque ponerlos juntos:** Porque muchas personas habían pedido algo de Merodeadores y por hacerle la vida miserable a Petter

Detestaba ser el mandadero de todos, pero en realidad no tenía opción. Había entendido hacia mucho que él carecería siempre de brillo propio. Siempre sería "el pariente de", "el amigo de", "la víctima de", a lo mucho "el delator de". En esta ocasión, jugaba en su nunca debidamente agradecido papel de "recadero amoroso de", con la variación de trabajar para James y no para Sirius como de costumbre.

Trasportaba un precioso corazón de chocolate rojo, tamaño gigante, encantado por James para latir de forma regular. En el centro contenía un joyerito de plata, con una cartita y un collar de plata con perritos grabados. Tanta cursilería solo podía ser resultado de semanas de deliberación respecto al regalo de San Valentín perfecto. Cuando James le preguntó a sus amigos cual sería el obsequio irresistible para conquistar a alguien, Remus la soltó de golpe (aunque parecía referirse a un collar de perro, no a un collar con perros), Sirius opinó que era demasiado cursi (no entendió la indirecta) y Petter se hundió en su asiento porque ya se imaginaba quién llevaría ese paquete.

Llenándose las manos con el pegajoso chocolate rojo, luchando por mantener el equilibrio con la colosal golosina latiendo entre sus brazos, Petter ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la atención que suscitaba en el gran comedor. Se guió a la mesa de Lilly como lo hacía en plena oscuridad convertido en rata: puro instinto. Se preguntaba que se sentiría entregarle a una chica propia un paquete propio. Oh, no estaría hecho tan nervioso como en ese momento James en la mesa. Años de ser el escalón más bajo de los Merodeadores, el primero en recibir los golpes y el último en recibir algún mérito, le habían forjado un enorme caparazón contra cualquier sentido de la vergüenza. De otro modo no resistiría las humillaciones a las que sus propios "amigos" lo sometían. Aunque, cierto, gracias a ellos nunca había tenido que enfrentar a un peligro real.

Conforme se fue acercando al grupito de Lilly, escuchaba más fuertemente algo así como el cacareo de muchas gallinas. Todas las chicas de alrededor deseaban ser las agraciadas, y lo comentaban sin parar... sí, aunque fuera un regalo de Petter Pettigrew, todas estarían encantadas.

Al fin frente a Lilly, con cuidado dejó en la mesa la carga latiente. Los delicados adornos de chocolate negro y blanco se estropearon un poco por la manipulación, pero todavía eran legibles las letras en el medio, que decían "Mi corazón para Lilly". Debajo, una ventanita de caramelo tranparente dejaba ver el joyero. Petter tuvo escalofríos pensando en los galeones que el caprichito le costó a James.

Lilly estaba perpleja primero. Sus manos se unieron en una actitud de agradecimiento o súplica que luego degeneró en pequeños aplausos de emoción e impaciencia. Sonrió de lado a lado y se rió de esa forma tonta que Petter había escuchado tanto cuando Sirius le coqueteaba a las Hufflepuff. Pero su mirada a Petter, ay, no era nada que la rata hubiera visto antes. Era como si la chica en cualquier momento fuera a arrodillarse a alabarlo o a besarlo hasta desgastarlo o a darle un abrazo eterno o algo demasiado raro que definitivamente Petter no entendía como se podía ser visto de esa manera y luego seguir con la vida normal el día siguiente.

Lilly abrió con infinitas precauciones la ventanita de caramelo y extrajo el joyero con la cartita. Petter por unos segundos olvidó que el poema (de la mano de Lupin, por cierto) en la cartita no terminaba con "te ama locamente Petter P", sino con "tuyo por siempre, James P"

Ella seguía leyendo. En la parte de "Eres lo que veo cuando cierro los ojos, mi último pensamiento al dormir y el primero al despertar" (Petter estaba seguro de que en el manuscrito original de Remus decía algo de "la estrella más brillante del cielo" que James luego borró), justo antes de llegar a la última línea, Lilly soltó un suave ronroneo que indicaba el éxito total de la misión y que hizo que a Colagusano se le pusiera la carne de gallina. En la última línea, la del remitente, Lilly le dirigió otra mirada extraña, pero chapada en duda. El mandadero señaló con la cabeza al manojo de nervios que se hacía llamar James Potter. La enamorada víctima se levanto casi corriendo de su asiento para abrazar al Gryffindor del pelo azabache. Todo el gran comedor supo que Lilly Evans terminaría casándose con James Potter y la cosa estaba sellada desde ese momento.

Y Colagusano, que se creía inmune a la vergüenza y la humilalción, se puso totalmente rojo. Corrió a transformarse al pasillo, porque también estaba a punto de llorar

Jeje, es cruel , lo sé, pero las ratas traidoras se merecen eso y más (Mr Wonderfull, te hablo a ti).

Por cierto, la estrella más brillante en el cielo es Sirio. Esa pareja me encanta pero es casi canónica y por eso no le dedico un cap en la serie. ¡Sigan enviando sus parejas extrañas! Respuesta a reviews en reviews


	10. Contrato prenupcial

**CONTRATO PRENUPCIAL**

**Pareja:** Narcissa/Abraxas, Narcissa/Lucius

**¿Porque ponerlos juntos:** Annie pidió asuntos de Malfoys, y los Narcissa/Draco ya están muy vistos. Además, siempre me he preguntado como es que esos dos terminaron juntos.

**Notas:** En México, "Lolita" es una niña (generalmente muy bella) que seduce intencionalmente a un hombre adulto.

Al abrir la puerta, estaban ahí. A pesar de la profunda oscuridad, la imagen se quedaría tatuada dentro de sus párpados por mucho tiempo.

Girar. Puerta. Pasillo. Caminar. Puerta. Biblioteca. Sillón. Tirarse. Quietud. Ahogarse. Respirar.

Lucius estaba tan furioso que el mundo se había desarticulado a su alrededor. Podía matarlos a ambos¿y eso que cambiaría?. Ni siquiera era la primera vez. Su padre abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y se sentó en el sillón junto al suyo.

«Deja de llorar y comportate con un hombre»

El más joven de la dinastía Malfoy levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre. Abraxas, con una copa de ajenjo en la mano, se preguntaba como pudo criar a un muchacho tan quebradizo. La sangre alemana de su difunta madre lo hizo crecer demasiado pronto. Le hicieron falta más castigos y menos elfos. Lucius lo rebasaba en estatura y fuerza física desde los catorce años, desde entonces fue imposible azotarlo. Luego cumplió la mayoría de edad y las cosas se pusieron difíciles, porque desviaba cualquier hechizo que su padre intentara.

«Te encontré acostado con Narcissa»

«Cancelaste el compromiso. Esta disponible»

Para colmo, el unigénito de Abraxas tenía bien cumplidos los veinteseis y no se le veía ningún interés en perpetuar el apellido. Abraxas mismo le había tenido que conseguir a todas las prometidas.

«¡ME ARREPENTÍ PORQUE SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A PASAR!»

Bueno, sí, tal vez tuvo algunos asuntos con ellas¿y eso qué?. De verdad, su retoño actuaba como un niñito. Abraxas se levantó al minibar (había uno en cada habitación) para preparar otro ajenjo. Si al menos Grindewald siguiera vivo, podría mandar al muchacho a sus filas y ahí lo harían hombre como se hizo Abraxas mismo, pero ese nuevo Señor Oscuro toleraba situaciones bastante feas entre sus seguidores

«¿Entonces porque tanto escándalo¿Cual es la diferencia?»

Un tremendo golpe detrás de las rodillas lo tiró sobre el minibar, quebrando copas y botellas. Los dos enormes brazos de su hijo lo aseguraron contra la superficie de mármol.

«¡A ELLA LA AMO!»

«Es bueno escuchar eso. Me preocupaba tanta proximidad con tu grasiento amiguito sangresucia » Decía esto con toda la calma, como quién esta sentado en la terraza eligiendo un papel tapiz. «Desafortunadamente, Lucius, las niña Black es tan putilla como toda su familia. Te estoy ahorrando un disgusto»

Lucius no suportaba más. Estrelló la cara de su padre contra el mármol, salpicándose de rojo. Satisfecha su ira, soltó al viejo. Las rodillas de Abraxas se doblaron, mientras jadeaba de tal modo que Lucius se preocupó de haberle quebrado algo. Para su sopresa, su padre estalló en carcajadas cuando intentó levantarlo del suelo.

«¿Es tan inútil tu nuevo Señor, que no sabes más que torturas muggles?»

Un sollozo detrás de ellos les advirtió que tenían auditorio. La prometida de Lucius se deslizó por la puerta entreabierta desde hacía quién sabe cuando. La blanca sábana de seda en que estaba envuelta transparentaba las formas de su infantil cuerpo. Pero estaba soberbia, hasta sin ropa se veía mejor adornada que una reina con sus joyas. Una Lolita demencial, que despreciaba a sus compañeros de Hogwarts porque hace mucho iba por las piezas grandes. Ninguno lo sabía en ese momento, pero el añejamiento en la mansión la pondría aún mejor.

La menor de las Black avanzó con pasos juguetones y calculados, como si temiera resbalarse, hasta el sitio donde los dos hombres discutían. Lucius casi la duplicaba en edad y estatura, pero retrocedió al rozarlo con el borde de la sábana al avanzar.

«¿De verdad me amas?»

«Déjala, Lucius. No vas a ser joven por siempre. Te desbordará, te abandonará en cuanto le des la espalda»

Tras tantos años de vivir con su padre, Lucius estaba predispuesto a hacer exactamente lo contrario a su voluntad. La sujetó del brazo con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se tatuaron en líneas púrpura.

«Vas a regresar a Hogwarts. Si me entero que andas con algún otro hombre, te mataré y sabes que hablo en serio. Cuando acabes el séptimo año te casarás conmigo»

A pesar del dolor profundo en su brazo, Narcissa sonrió de lado a lado. Se acabaron los premios de consolación. Pescó el pez más gordo. Sus hermanas se morirían del coraje cuando lo supieran.

«De acuerdo, macho, me casaré contigo. Seré la esposa perfecta, te adoraré de rodillas si me lo pides. Pero soy mujer de seguridad, y si no la tengo la iré a buscar con cualquiera más fuerte que tú» La niña extendió su brazo libre para estrechar las manos con su futuro esposo. No era una promesa ni una aclaración: Era un contrato. El hombre frente a ella soltó su brazo para estrecharle la mano

«¡LUCIUS¡Te engañó con tu propio padre, y te engañaría con tus hijos y con tu sombra si la descuidas!»

«No soy tú, Abraxas»

«¡LUCIUS VEN ACÁ Y BAJA A ESA...!»

Pero los prometidos ya no escuchaban a Abraxas. Lucius la levantó en brazos junto con una botella de ajenjo para llevarla a su recámara. La sábana arrastraba por la alfombra del pasillo. Narcissa se recargó en el hombro de Lucius.

«Quién sabe. Tal vez lleguemos a querernos»

* * *

**Desde siempre he tenido la idea de que Narcissa es mucho menor que Lucius y de que el abuelo de Draco era de lo más mujeriego. Fue difícil pero me divertí mucho poniendo pequeñas referencias a otras parejas (¿Cuáles notaron?). Como siempre, respuestas a rr's en rr's.**


	11. Viejos conocidos

**VIEJOS CONOCIDOS **

**Pareja:** Tonks/Lucius

**Porque ponerlos juntos:** Sara Meliss me dejó este reto hace una eternidad, y ahora que estoy de regreso...

* * *

_Eran aquellos tiempos de la guerra. Lucius y Narcissa no eran abiertamente partidarios del Señor Tenebroso, y sin embargo, se les miraba con cierto recelo. Nymph era muy pequeña para entender el porqué. _

_«Nymph, pequeña, hola» Le dijo Narcissa, abrazándola. Lucius le acarició la mejilla._

_«Hola. ¿Que han hecho?» Su madre jaló a Nymph a un rango aceptablemente lejano de Narcissa y su marido. Parecía temer que se le contagiara algo_

_«Acabamos de volver de vacaciones en Amsterdam» _Mentira. Como Tonks averiguó después, habían vuelto hacía casi dos semanas de una misión fallida en Irlanda, y el Lord los tuvo bajo guardias de castigo todo ese tiempo _«Luego recordamos que fué cumpleaños de Nymph, y le trajimos esto» Lucius le extendió, sonriendo, una preciosa muñeca de hada a escala. Sus alitas azules, de cristal, batían al acariciarle la espalda. Estaba vestida de una pequeña túnica de hojas rosadas, y su piel parecía la de una persona, pero mucho más blanca que la gente normal. Tenía un largo cabello esmeralda. A pesar de no haber sido nunca muy dada a los juegos "propios de niña", Tonks pensó que era la muñeca más bonita que jamás hubiera visto. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas tenerla entre sus brazos para jugar a que volaban juntas en la escoba, y en la noche prepararle una camita con un joyero y un pañuelo. A pesar de no tener hijos, los Malfoy eran, a su ver, personas estupendas._

_Pero Andrómeda le detuvo las manos antes de que pudiera rozarla. Ted la subió en brazos para evitar que se acercara. Y ella lloró. No entendía como su padre era tan cruel como para pensar que podría vivir en delante sin la muñeca. Aún no controlaba muy bien las transformaciones, pero su cabello se volvió gris de dolor._

_«No. No podemos» La sonrisa de Lucius se borró. El ambiente se volvió tenso. Nymph era muy pequeña, pero no tanto como para no notarlo. Lloró con más fuerza. _

_«¡Pero Andrómeda! Es un regalo de cumpleaños. Puedes examinarla si crees que es peligrosa, pero te aseguro que esta tan limpia como cuando se fabricó" Narcissa aún sonreía, como si no creyera la escena._

_«No, Narcissa. Lo siento, Lucius. Es muy bonita pero no podemos» Muy poca gente puede precisar cuando fue que su familia dejó de llevarse bien. Para las Black, fué en ese exacto instante. Los Malfoy se fueron, ni contentos ni ofendidos. Solo se fueron._

_Pasaron los años Los juicios a los mortífagos eran ya un recuerdo que se jugaba a ignorar. Sus padres nunca le permitieron volver a ver a los Malfoy, ni siquiera cuando nació su primo Draco. De cualquier manera, se siguieron el rastro. Tendría quizá quince años. _

_No le agradaba desperdiciar sus vacaciones en inaguraciones de arte, pero la idea de pasear por el jardín del museo le pareció tentadora. Eligió su vestido rosado, y mutó su cabello a rubio platinado. Esa tarde paseó por los jardines del museo, hasta encontrar un sitio solitario para sentarse. Eran sus tiempos de locura, de comerse al mundo, y sentía que las otras personas le robaban energía. _

_Una voz difusamente conocida le habló detrás de ella_

_«Narcissa¿donde has estado?»_

_Volteó rapidamente. Su tío Lucius_

_«¿Nymph?»_

_«Si» Rió de una manera estúpida. Los hombres la ponían nerviosa. Lucius se acercó a examinarla, como si no lo creyera. Tomó un mechón de su largo cabello entre las manos_

_«No te imaginas como te pareces a tus tía» Lucius la tragaba con los ojos. Nymph ya sabía distinguir cuando los hombres la veían así, pero no prestó atención al detalle por confiar en que se trataba de alguien de la familia_

_« Pero nunca tendré el porte de Narcissa. Creo que soy algo torpe»_

_«Es de familia. Ya lo tienes. El deslizamiento al caminar, el modo de hablar...»_

_Lucius dió un par de vueltas a su alrededor. Parecía que había un tema atorado en la conversación, que ambos deseaban sacar_

_«Siempre quise preguntarte¿te explicó alguna vez tu padre lo de la muñeca?»_

_«No. Son cosas que solo se hacen» De pronto, Tonks sintió de nuevo la urgencia de ese algo complementario que nunca le permitirían tener entre las manos. _

_«Dobby» Un elfo apareció a la llamada de Lucius «Hay una muñeca de hada en el gabinete de Narcissa. Traemela» En segundos, el elfo trajo la muñeca a su amo, y se despidió con una reverencia «¿Y la tomarías ahora?»_

_Tonks extendió las manos, en un gesto casi trece años pospuesto. Tenía la muñeca, aunque ya no podía jugar con ella a volar en escoba. Tal vez sería la edad, pero seguía con esa sensación de estar siendo privada de algo que quería con todas sus fuerzas y no se le consentiría tocar. _

Bajando por los escalones de la tenebrosa prisión, Nymphadora Tonks trató de imaginar lo que sería la expectativa de pasar el resto de su vida ahí. No pudo. A pesar de ser una de las aurores más eficientes, a veces sentía dolor por la gente que no vería más paredes que esas, hasta la muerte.

Uno de los guardias la condujo a la crujía de los mortífagos. La zona de los más veteranos, los capturados en el ministerio, la recibió con aullidos y blasfemias. Tonks se encogió un poco. Tampoco se sentía muy a gusto con el asunto. Al fin, llegó frente a la celda de su tío.

Lucius Malfoy, aún con el cabello rapado, seguía dando la apariencia de una vieja esfinge examinando el desierto. Lo habían pasado a una celda de confinamiento solitario, para presionarlo a hablar. Sin embargo, tal vez estuviera más cómodo así. El resto de sus compañeros no dejaban de atacarlo. Era la primera vez que el comandante de la operación del ministerio pisaba la cárcel, a diferencia de sus camaradas, veteranos de la última fuga.

«Te pidieron que hablaras conmigo¿verdad?» Le preguntó el rubio sin siquiera voltear a verla. Los aurores también tenían sus "métodos y costumbres" para sacar la información a los mortífagos, que se ponían a la par de las Imperdonables. Pero Lucius había resistido.

«Tío. Por favor. Solo necesitaría confirmar a algunos compañeros. Podrían dejarlo ir, con un arresto domiciliario»

Tonks se sentó frente a él. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Andrómeda y Ted, Narcissa y Lucius eran sus ejemplos por excelencia de todo lo que un mago debe ser. Al menos, hasta antes de entender plenamente lo que "mortífago" significaba. Cuantas veces, de niña, ambicionó ser algún día como ellos. Cuantas veces en su edad adulta pensó en que aquel día no quería la muñeca, sino el hombre que se la ofrecía.

Lucius se dignó a mirarla. Su expresión seguía siendo orgullosa, pesada

«Es una lástima» Le dijo, con una voz cansada, rastrera «Que hoy no te sientas rubia»

* * *

Listo! No crean que he olvidado la saga. Gracias a todos, respuestas a rrs en rrs 

Banner publicitario: Visiten la historia que Annie Malfoy y yo publicamos bajo Xifo Corp: Juego de lealtades.


End file.
